Vs. Ponyta
Vs. Ponyta is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 12/22/2017. Story Dawn’s white undershirt now has sleeves, going a little bit past her elbows. She wears a pair of black pants under her skirt, the bottoms tucked into her boots. Dawn rides on Ponyta along a dirt track by the Sandalstraw Pokémon Center, Ponyta with a saddle and reins on the bit. The two are focused as they speed past Crystal at the finish. Crystal is using a Stop-Watch app on her Pokétch, which features an image of a Voltorb as a button. Crystal: Wow! What a time! You guys will rock in the race tomorrow! Dawn: But of course! Ponyta and I have been competing in races since I was young. Ponyta racing is a family tradition for the Berlitz household. Conway: So, you must’ve gotten Ponyta when you were young. Dawn walks Ponyta over to a water container, Ponyta drinking. Dawn: Yes. Ponyta and I have been together for a long time. It was the first Pokémon that I cared for. Conway: You two moved in perfect sync. I think you’ll do excellent in the race tomorrow. Don’t you, Ian? Ian: So you’re an expert on a Ponyta, but you can’t ride a bike. Crystal: (Baffled) Ian! What was that for?! Conway: I think I know. He’s upset that he hasn’t caught anything in this region that he could ride in this competition, so he has to sit it out. That retort was out of spite. Dawn: You’re competing in the gyms, you won the Tag Team Competition, competed in the Wallace Cup and you’re upset about not participating in a race? Ian: (Shrugs shoulders) I wanna compete in everything. Crystal: Why not call on Dodrio? I’m sure it’d be happy to see you and race again! Ian: I don’t plan on calling on reserves for making it through the region. Maybe for the Sinnoh League tournament, but not right now. Dawn: Well, I think you are being overly stubborn and childish. In the meantime, I shall win this race. Ian: Good luck with that. Barry may be a contender. Dawn: Please! His big Torterra won’t be able to match us! End Scene There are bleachers set up by the starting line, with Ian, Piplup, Crystal and Conway up there. Kenny walks over, smiling as he sits besides them. Crystal: Kenny! I didn’t know you were in town! Kenny: Just got in today! Heard there was this race, and figured Dawn would be racing. Conway: So, you know about her racing past as well. Kenny: She would love to brag about her achievements. Crystal: Does she know you’re here? Kenny: Nah. Let’s make it a surprise for when she wins. Several trainers are lined up at the starting line, mounted on their Pokémon. There are trainers on a Girafarig, Quilava, Houndoom, Rhyhorn, Doduo, Absol, Manectric, Bibarel, Skuntank, Luxray, Floatzel and Steelix. Dawn is on Ponyta and Barry is on Torterra, as they eye each other down. Barry: Hate to break it to you, but you’re looking at the winner of this race! Dawn: I understand why you think so. However, our past experience in racing will give us a distinct advantage. Voice: Ah, the elegance of your taunts have gone soft, my dear. Dawn gasps with a start, as Trey rides up beside her on his Stantler. She then lets out a moan of distaste. Dawn: Trey. Trey: You truly have steeped down to the level of the commoner, haven’t you my beloved? This track is horribly maintained. Dawn: Then what are you doing here? Trey: I heard there was a Pokémon Race, and knew that you’d be front and center at it. And my hunch was right. Now we can engage in some friendly competition to solidify our position. In the stands, Kenny spots Trey talking to Dawn, and Dawn glaring coldly back at him. Kenny: Who’s that guy? Crystal: That’s Trey. Conway: (Matter of flatly) Her fiancé. Kenny: (In a rage) Fiancé?! Crystal: Kenny, calm down! She’s not too happy about it either! He’s a total jerk. Trey: So how about a wager? I win, and you stop this silly journey and join me by my side. Dawn: Very well. And when I win, then you leave me alone while I travel. For good. Barry: Hey, I want in on this! Trey: (Offended) Silence, you peasant! Can’t you see that us upperclassmen are having a discussion? Barry: Did you just call me a peasant?! I don’t know what that means, but I’m fining you for it! Trey: (Scoffs) Fining me?! I should have you charged with harassment! Dawn: You shall do no such thing! Barry is an old friend! Barry: Yeah! I met her like two weeks ago! Dawn: (Sighs) Still doesn’t remember me. Barry: Anyway. If I win, then you have to refer to me as “Sir Barry!” Trey: Do have any idea how ridiculous that sounds? Barry: And, you have to buy me dinner tonight! Trey: Extortion, huh? I could charge you easily. Barry: Not if I fine you first! Dawn: Boys, enough! Let us shake on the terms, and get this race over with. (Under breath) That just took all the fun out of it. The three shake hands, as Trey has a mischievous look on his face. Trey rides Stantler towards the back, as the others watch him go. Crystal: Wonder what that handshake was for? Kenny: I don’t like it either way. Ian watches Trey go by the Steelix, which is asleep. Trey talks to the trainer of the Steelix, pointing up at Dawn and Barry. Trey spurs Stantler off, as Racer X mounts Steelix. Ian: Definetely not now. Conway: Isn’t that? Ian: Racer X. Every time he appears in a race, something foul occurs. Most likely hired by Trey to sabotage the race. Kenny: We can’t let them! (He stands up) That’s cheating! We should tell an official! Ian: Let’s let Dawn handle it. Kenny: Huh? Since when can you call her Dawn?! Crystal: Ian’s right. Dawn has grown quite a bit. She’ll be fine. Kenny sits back down, grumbling. There is a video monitor on the screen, showing the view from cameras on Flying Pokémon. Announcer: Welcome to the Sandalstraw Race! A quick overview of the race course! First, the runners will run up and down the hills as they make it to the second leg along the Sandal Pass on the mountains at the edge of Mt. Coronet. The third leg of the race will be across an open field, where our Snover will be keeping it covered in snow! Now, let’s have a good clean race! Everyone is mounted on their Pokémon anxious as they wait for the go buzzer. The buzzer sounds, as the Pokémon rush from the starting line. A cloud of dust rises, obscuring the view of the audience. When the dust settles, Racer X and his Steelix are all that’s left at the starting line, Steelix asleep. Racer X: You’ve got to be kidding. Wake up! Racer X kicks Steelix in the back of the head, one eye opening in irritation. Ponyta has the early lead, with trainers on Girafarig and Absol keeping close. Torterra and Rhyhorn are slow down going uphill, but barrel past the other competitors as they go downhill. They begin to climb up again, as Stantler passes Torterra, kicking sand into Torterra’s face with Sand Attack. Some gets in Barry’s face too, him covering his eyes and coughing. Barry: Hey! That’s cheating! Trey smirks, but it vanishes when the rider on Skuntank passes, Skuntank letting out a terrible Stench. Trey: Pee-yew! That is dreadful! Trey steers Stantler away from Skuntank along with the other trainers, giving them a clear path to the top three. Girafarig pulls up in front of Ponyta, its tail head biting back at Ponyta, causing it to keep its distance. Ponyta snorts in frustration as Dawn rubs the side of its head. Dawn: There there. Let’s leap over them upon the crest. Ponyta nods enthusiastically, as Girafarig runs over the crest of the hill. Ponyta speeds up and makes a leap from the crest, soaring over the group and coming down a few leagues ahead of the others. Ponyta lands and takes off in a spur, getting an increase in speed. Stantler rounds the crest, scoffing. Trey: Impossible! Stantler, pick up the pace! Stantler bleats, as it veers to the side. Trey: (Angrily) What are you doing?! I said— Torterra barrels past them at full speed, and would’ve run them down if they hadn’t moved. Barry sticks his tongue out at Trey as Torterra continues on. Trey growls in anger. The mountain pass is narrow, only allowing for a single Pokémon at a time. Some try to push past each other, but they almost go off the side of the cliff when that occurs. Barry: Gangway! Torterra takes up the rear, it threatening to ram racers from behind as it speeds up. Many racers pull either close to the wall or towards the ledge, with Doduo and Floatzel losing their footing, sliding down. The other Pokémon are scraped up by the rock wall, them slowing down. Ponyta is the first out of the mountain pass, as they run across the field. Stantler comes out next, with Torterra coming right behind them. Trey’s pocket buzzes, as he activates a bluetooth speaker in his ear. Trey: Where the heck are you?! You should be— Racer X: (Over phone) Whoever the lead is, allow them to get some headway on you. Trey: Are you telling me to intentionally throw the race?! I paid you to make me win! Racer: And if you listen you will. A crash occurs over the phone, as screaming echoes in the background. Trey: What is happening over there? Racer X: Let’s just say that this is the last time I make a trade on the GTS. But it could be to our advantage. Keep a distant second or third, and you’ll be able to pull a win from behind. Trey groans as he hangs up. He has Stantler pull back, allowing Torterra to pass him again. He watches in distain as Barry laugh at him as he passes. Trey: You better be right. End Scene Ponyta and Torterra are neck and neck on the snowy plains, several Snover spread across using their Snow Warning ability. The finish line becomes visible in the distance, as does a towering Steelix attacking the area below it with a Hyper Beam. Barry: What’s going on over there?! Dawn: I haven’t the foggiest. But I have a feeling that we will find out. Steelix has only one set of ridges on Steelix’s jaw, revealing it is female. She roars in anger as she swings a tail glowing of iron, breaking the last remaining set of bleachers. She is positioned behind the finish line, with Ian, Piplup, Chimchar, Crystal, Pelipper, Conway, Nosepass, Kenny and Electabuzz surrounding her. Ian’s eyes glance out to the snowy field, seeing the snow disturbance. Ian: The first racers back are coming! We need to handle this Steelix! Piplup, Bubble Beam! Chimchar, Flamethrower! Piplup fires Bubble Beam as Chimchar breathes Flamethrower. Steelix takes both attacks, bellowing in a rage. Steelix dives down, crashing head first into the grouping, sending them flying. Conway: Not good. At this rate, she’ll over take us. Crystal, cover us! Nosepass, use Earth Power! Crystal: Right! Pelipper, use Hydro Pump! Nosepass stomps the ground, it forming cracks that release golden energy. The golden energy slams into Steelix from below, her focusing her attention back towards the ground. She swings Iron Tail towards Nosepass, as Pelipper flies through, blasting through Iron Tail with Hydro Pump. Pelipper flies off towards the side of the track past Nosepass, as Steelix chases her with jaws abide for Crunch. Racer X: Gunk Shot. Kenny turns, seeing Racer X and his Arbok forming a large energy trash bag. Arbok fires Gunk Shot, hitting Pelipper and knocking her back into Steelix’s Crunch attack. Steelix remains spread over the track, as she throws Pelipper to the ground defeated. Kenny: You! Racer X: Apologies. But I couldn’t allow you to be successful. Dragon Tail! Kenny: Electabuzz, let’s show him our Ice Punch! Electabuzz’s fist is covered in chilling ice energy, as Arbok’s tail is covered in green energy scales. The two attacks collide as Ponyta and Torterra make their final approach. Dawn: Is he intentionally sabotaging the race?! Trey, that’s a new low! Barry: Doesn’t matter! I plan on just plowing through it! Torterra, Giga Impact! Torterra: Tor! Torterra speeds past Ponyta, surrounded in purple swirling energy. Steelix sees it approach, roaring down at them. Steelix fires Hyper Beam, the two attacks causing an explosion. Torterra keeps stumbling forward, when Iron Tail slams into it, sending it flying back and crashing down. Barry is partially stuck under Torterra, as it is defeated. Dawn: Barry! Dawn pulls back on the reins, causing Ponyta to come to a stop. She looks frantically around, seeing Kenny and Electabuzz continuing to engage Racer X and Arbok. Conway: Hurry Wormadam! This way! Dawn’s attention turns, seeing Conway using Wormadam’s Confusion to lift Nosepass, carrying off to the side. Steelix is caught in its Magnet Pull, her head forced to face down at them. Steelix’s body still covers the majority of the track, meaning that Ponyta would have to jump over her. Steelix fires Hyper Beam at Conway’s team, with Wormadam stopping Confusion to use Protect. Ian, Piplup and Chimchar make their way over to join Conway, as they fire Bubble Beam and Flamethrower to keep her attention. Crystal returns Pelipper as she runs over to help Kenny, choosing Misdreavus. Crystal: Psybeam! Misdreavus: Miss! Misdreavus fires Psybeam, hitting Arbok square in the face. It is disoriented as Electabuzz strikes Arbok with Ice Punch, sending it flying into Racer X. Ponyta looks back at Dawn with a conflicted face, as Dawn turns back to see the other racers approaching. Dawn: (Contemplating) They may be able to help defeat Steelix. But we cannot let anyone else get hurt. (Sighs) Or let Trey win. Ponyta, we need to defeat Steelix and then go for the win! Ponyta snorts with determination, as it glows pink. It morphs and evolves into Rapidash, rearing up on its hind legs as it whinnies. This catches Steelix’s attention, but it can’t look away due to the Magnet Pull. Steelix swings Iron Tail around Wormadam’s Protect barrier, blasting through Conway’s and Ian’s team. Steelix then faces Rapidash. Dawn: I have faith in you, Rapidash! Now go! Steelix fires a Hyper Beam at Rapidash, who trances out of the way with ease. Rapidash then breathes a stream of fire, that erupts into five points for Fire Blast upon hitting Steelix. Steelix roars in pain as she falls backwards, head wrapping around the finish line post. The other racers approach, as Trey closes in. Dawn spurs Rapidash to run, as Steelix stirs. She shoots head first at Rapidash and Stantler, Stantler and Trey terrified. Trey: (In terror) Go around! Go around! Stantler veers to the left of Steelix’s head, her serpentine body slinking around. Stantler tries to jump it, but gets little air and crashes straight into it, sending Trey flying over Steelix and sliding through the dirt. Rapidash charges Steelix, Dawn holding the course. Dawn: Wait for it. Wait for it! Steelix approaches, jaws gaping for Crunch. Dawn: NOW! Rapidash leaps into the air, landing on Steelix’s open mouth and catapulting off it, forcing Steelix’s mouth closed. The other racers come to a slow and stop as they approach Steelix, as Rapidash soars over it. Rapidash lands by Trey, startling him as he tries to stand as it runs through the finish line. Crystal: She did it! Kenny: YES! Way to go Dawn! Racer X returns Arbok and Steelix, Crystal looking back at him. Crystal: You mean, you could’ve done that the whole time? Racer X: I tried to earlier. But it didn’t work. We had to wear it out. Kenny: Then why did you attack us with Arbok?! Racer X: (Shrugs shoulders) You were interfering with the race. It was amusing, that’s for sure. Trey shouts in frustration, standing back up. Trey: No! This race was mine! It was all perfect! You are still coming with me, Dawn! Rapidash gets right in Trey’s face, rearing up as its hooves just barely miss Trey’s face. Trey falls and scurries backwards. Dawn smirks and strokes Rapidash for that. Dawn: Well done. Trey: X! Get her! I will pay you double for the race for securing her! Racer X: I’m sorry, do I know you? Trey: What?! Racer X: I mean, you were a racer. But I don’t know you outside of that. Trey: You ingrate! Ian: That’s the story you’re sticking to? Ian approaches Racer X, having returned Piplup and Chimchar. Racer X: Yep. Till the next time our paths unfortunately cross. Racer X walks off, as Torterra walks towards the finish line with Barry on his back, sore and injured. Trey gets up, as Torterra passes the finish line. Barry: (Forcibly) Second place! (Points at Trey) You owe your sir a meal! Trey: Oh, forget that! Trey returns Stantler, and storms off. Everyone laughs at that, as Dawn rides over to Barry. Dawn: There, there, Sir Barry. Dinner is on me tonight. And damage compensation here will be paid off by the Berlitz family. Kenny: Will your parents allow that? Dawn: They gave me sufficient funds for my journey. They are probably more surprised I haven’t spent more of it. I may need to call them, though. And discuss this arrangement with Trey. Main Events * Dawn reveals that Ponyta was her first Pokémon. * Dawn, Barry, Racer X and Trey compete in a Pokémon Race, with Dawn winning. * Dawn's Ponyta evolves into Rapidash and learns Fire Blast. * Conway's Nosepass is revealed to know Earth Power. * Kenny's Electabuzz is revealed to have learned Ice Punch. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Barry * Trey * Racer X * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Kenny * Racers * Announcer Pokémon * Ponyta (Dawn's, evolves) * Rapidash (Dawn's, newly evolved) * Torterra (Barry's) * Stantler (Trey's) * Steelix (Racer X's) * Arbok (Racer X's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Chimchar (Ian's) * Pelipper (Crystal's) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Nosepass (Conway's) * Wormadam (Conway's) * Electabuzz (Kenny's) * Girafarig * Quilava * Houndoom * Rhyhorn * Doduo * Absol * Manectric * Bibarel * Skuntank * Luxray * Floatzel * Snover (several) Trivia * This episode is very similar to Vs. Dodrio. ** A main female protagonist enters a Pokémon Race with a Ponyta, which evolves to help win the race. ** Racer X appears having been hired by another racer to fix the race. * The Steelix that appeared is the same one Android had in Disobedient Rampage. Racer X comments that he obtained it in a trade on the GTS. ** A rampaging Steelix was always planned for this episode. It was decided to be Android's as work on Pokémon Tales: Wyatt continued. ** Steelix was originally going to be traded to an unnamed trainer. Due to Trey being added into the story severely late in the planning and writing process, it wasn't decided to have Steelix be owned by Racer X until writing the episode out. ** Racer X originally wasn't going to appear. * Trey being added into this episode solidified his position as a reoccurring character. * There will be no new episodes next week due to the Christmas holiday. Merry Christmahanakwanzika! Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn